THREE TWENTY TWO
by SANDEFUR
Summary: Finale. Sequel to #321.


THREE TWENTY TWO

by SANDEFUR

(Length on this episode got out of hand, but I wanted to tie up all loose ends.)

Happy. That's the only word that can describe this sensation, but it is such an inadequate word for this overwhelming feeling that permeates every fiber of Joan's being. Joan thinks: 'Oh, I definitely need a new vocabulary to describe the amazing sensations here in heaven. There are no words superlative enough to describe the colors, the smells, the sounds and this intense sense of peace and well-being. Like the sky, which is a rich brillant blue of a shade I've never seen or imagined. There is no sun, but that doesn't seem stange because light just comes from…everywhere'.

Joan continues to walk through a rolling country meadow—enchanted by the music of an endless variety of songbirds. The never ending stretch of exotic flowers (none of which are familiar) fill the air with wonderful aromas, each more lovely than the last. Everything is so clean, peaceful and perfect. Hats off to the big 'G'. He does good work.

Exuberant, Joan begins to skip—something she hasn't done since she was a little girl. In the distance there is a small rise with a single leafy tree at the top. Beneath the tree, Joan can just barely make out a couple of people waiting in the shade. Just for fun, Joan sticks out her arms and twirls about several times. Laughing at her own silliness, Joan starts to jog toward the waiting people. As she gets closer, Joan sees there is a fancy table filled with an extensive al fresco meal. Waiting in comfortable chairs are a young guy of about her age, and a very pregnant Grace Polk. Joan claps her hands in delight and hurries to her friend. As they come together, Joan throws her arms around Grace and gives her a fierce hug. Grace endures it for a few moments, and then gently pushes Joan back.

"Uh Girardi, since when do we hug?"

"Grace, I'm just so happy to see you! Actually, to see anybody. I always thought there were people waiting to greet you when you crossed to the other side. I'm especially looking forward to seeing my Grandma Anne again."

"As usual Girardi, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Grace, don't you know? We're dead, and this is heaven! Although, I didn't know you had died too. The last I heard, you were still in a coma. Don't you remember dying? I certainly do. It hurt like hell... Am I allowed to say that here?"

"Girardi, you are on one wild trip. I know I'm not dead. My baby is stirring inside of me even as we speak."

Joan smiles indulgently. "Okay, if we're not dead, and this isn't heaven, where are we?"

"I…haven't given that a lot of thought. All of this is almost like a dream. This place is so beautiful and clean, and the food is amazing. I can even drink the wine without harming the baby."

"How do you know that?"

"God told me. He stopped by one day and asked to borrow my physical form for a few minutes."

"So you speak to God, but this isn't heaven? Get real."

"You get real. God said the two of you had been friends for years, and you weren't dead then, where you?"

"Well, no. He said we were friends? I guess I sometimes think of him that way, when he's not being incredibly annoying."

"Almost sounds like our relationship. Why don't we ask this guy if this is heaven, or some sort of alternative dimension like I was supposing."

"'This guy'? You mean you don't know who he is?"

"Nope. He just showed up while you were out in the meadow acting goofy. He immediately tucked in to the meal and hasn't said a word."

The stranger says, "I'm sorry if I was rude, but I travelled a long way to get here, and I was famished."

Joan exclaims, "That voice! I'd recognize it anywhere. You're Joe of Arcadia… I mean, my great-great uncle, Joe Donnelly."

"It's good to finally meet you, Joan."

Joe holds out his hand and Joan shakes it.

"Wow, your hand is warm and alive, but…you died the day before I was born."

Grace asks, "Wait, he's dead? Then is Joan right? Are we dead too?"

Joe shakes his head. "No, of course not. Your term, 'alternative dimension' is fairly accurate. This is a slightly higher spiritual plain where your souls are resting while your mortal bodies are in comas."

Joan asks, "So I'm in a coma, and this place isn't heaven?"

"This place? This place wouldn't qualify as heaven's slum. That is if heaven had slums. No, the long journey I mentioned was me traveling from heaven to this existence. I wanted to meet my successor as God's chosen intstrument. It runs in families, you know. For the longest time I thought my granddaughter Florene was going to be the one."

Joan asks, "The one that talks to flowers?"

"The same. It turned out Florene just had a streak of eccentricity she inherited from her mother. My daughter-in-law was an odd little woman, as witnessed by the fact she named her only child, Florene."

"So how come you're so young? Weren't you like 99 when you died?"

"Your only experience with me was through the recording I made for the time capsule when I was 17. So, that's how you perceive me now. It's remarkable how time capsules can affect the future, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Grace says, "Hey, it sounds like I have a visitor. Listen."

Joan pauses to take in an odd sound.

"That weird buzzing sound? What is that?"

"It took me a while to figure it out, but they're voices. You can't make out the words, but if you listen close, you can detect tone and speech patterns. That sounds like Adam."

"Really? How come I haven't heard anyone speaking to me?"

"You have to be here awhile before you start to notice them. I'm not sure how long—time doesn't seem to have much meaning in this dimension. And music comes through a lot clearer than words. By the way, if you get back before I do, tell whoever keeps playing 'Light the Candles' to knock it off."

"I thought that was yours and Luke's song."

"That's what we told people as an inside joke. Actually, mutually hating that song was one of the first things Luke and I agreed on."

"I think Luke is the one who has been playing the song."

"I'm going to kick his ass!"

Joan laughs. "You'll have to wake up first."

Suddenly, Joan grabs her head and yelps in pain.

"Girardi, are you okay?"

"Wow, I just got the Godzilla of extreme headaches."

Joe says, "Then your time has come."

"What do you mean?"

"You're reconnecting with your body. You're about to wake up."

Joan gives Grace a sad, pleading look.

"You want to hug again, don't you?"

"Yes please."

Grace sighs. "The things I do for friendship."

Tenderly, the two friends share an affectionate embrace. Then, like the Cheshire Cat, Joan simply fades away...

Grace comments, "Now that was weird. Hey Joe, stop Bogarting all the grapes!"

X X X X X

4-1-06/Saturday midday.

A private room at Hogan County Hospital. Joan's eyes pop open, she squints against the sudden light, then closes them again while moaning. Slowly, weakly, she raises her hand to her head and feels a large bandage there. Sighing, Joan opens her eyes again and lets them adjust to the light, which she realizes is actually quite subdued.

Joan croaks out, "I feel like a building fell on me."

The TV on the wall mount snaps on, and Joan recognizes TV News God.

"That's an appropriate analogy, Joan."

"So why am I alone?"

"And it's time for the midday news on this unusually warm April Fool's day."

"April first? I've been out over a week?"

"Our top story, simultaneous funerals offer a stark contrast as to fame. Captain Emile Hoytt, a 30 year veteran of the Arcadia police, and a relatively unknown cop during his career, is buried with full honors. Attending the funeral were the Lieutenant Governor, local politicans, including new city council president Aaron Polonsky, and was officiated by police chaplain, Father Ken Mallory. Hoytt was the only other person to die in the massive explosion that destroyed the Arcadia Herald which killed Ryan Hunter."

Joan comments, "Huh. Hours away from resigning in disgrace, Hoytt gets killed and becomes a hero."

"In contrast to the hundreds of public and private mourners at Capt. Hoytt's funeral, only three people showed up for the internment of the ashes of Ryan Hunter. Until mere days ago, Hunter was considered a rising star in local politics, and was a shoo-in to be Arcadia's next mayor. However, a recorded confession revealed Hunter to be a violent psychopath who waged a systematic war against all forms of religion. The three people attending the late newspaper publisher's funeral were his brother, nephew and a local high school student, Glynis Figliola. No clergy was in attendance."

Joan watches the images of Ryan's funeral, and notes Glynis weeping.

"Poor, pathetic Glynis, wasting herself on a guy like Ryan."

"Also attending the Hoytt fineral was Police Chief Will Girardi, his wife Helen, and their two sons. Noticeably absent was daughter Joan Girardi, who remains in a coma. Miss Girardi was injured in the same explosion that killed Capt. Hoytt."

"Well, that explains why I'm temporarily alone."

"As you may recall, Miss Girardi was revealed to be the central focus of Ryan Hunter's dementia when he became convinced Miss Girardi also spoke to God, just as he claimed to do."

"Oh crap, our secret is out!"

"The truth of the situation was revealed in a news conference held earlier this week by Dr. John Hunter, Ryan's brother, and district psychiatrist for Hogan County schools."

The taped image of John Hunter appears on the screen...

"Because of the enormous publicity surrounding this case, I have decided to reveal certain Hunter family secrets. Also, Will and Helen Girardi have given me permission to reveal certain details of the medical history of their daughter Joan. When Ryan was 14, and I was 25, our parents went through a bitter divorce. At that time I was newly married and entering internship at a psychiatric hospital. And so, I was unaware of the many problems my younger brother was facing. Ryan was always a lonely, troubled child and the divorce exacerbated that state. It was years later that I learned Ryan began to have delusions where he believed he was having face-to-face conversations with God. Fortunately, these delusions faded near the end of his teen years, and stopped completely after the death of our mother. Over the years Ryan and I drifted apart, and so I can't say what retriggered his psychosis, but by the time Ryan settled in Arcadia, it was back worse than ever. Then, by a twist of fate, Ryan's path crossed with Joan Girardi's."

"Hey, is he selling me out?"

"About two years ago, Miss Girardi contracted Lyme disease, and it progressed to an advanced state. In this feverish condition, Joan began having delusional conversations with a variety of non-existent characters. After her diagnosis and treatment, including psychological counseling, Joan was completely cured. The one secret Joan kept from family and friends was that her delusional talks had been with God. She was simply too embarassed to reveal this detail. I cannot emphasize too strongly that unlike my brother, Miss Girardi's experience was brief, benign and completely due to the illness she had contracted."

"Oh, now I get it."

"About a year ago, Miss Girardi encountered my brother in the bookstore where she works. During a conversation about philosophy and religion, Joan revealed her secret to Ryan. This was an unfortunate but understandable mistake. People with deep secrets often feel the need to unburden themselves to someone. However Ryan, deeply lost in his psychosis, latched on to the idea of Joan as rival in his demented battle with God. By his strange language and attitudes, Joan became suspicious of Ryan when the attacks on religious targets began in Arcadia. Unfortunately, she was unable to convince anyone of her suspicions."

"That's putting it mildly."

"And so, Joan began at great personal risk to look for and gather evidence against Ryan. This cost her dearly in time, effort, and damaged personal relationships. Because of Ryan, an attempt was made on her life last September, followed by a warning in the form of a hanged man left in her home. Threats continued against Joan, and she saw her mother's reputation sullied, a close friend framed for theft, her older brother fired, her younger brother on trial for a crime he didn't commit and her father framed and nearly thrown out of his job. Still, this heroic young woman persisted, and eventually gathered enough evidence to convince the authorities to have Ryan arrested. Sadly, he chose to go out in what he would have considered a 'blaze of glory'. His body has finally been pulled from the rubble of the Herald building, and has been positively identified through dental records. His remains will be cremated and interred this weekend. To the people of Arcadia, I can only say I am so very sorry a member of my family has inflicted such pain on this community. I pray that in time, this city will heal."

The taped image of Dr. Hunter is replaced with TV God, who waits patiently for Joan's reaction.

"Did people really believe that story?"

"They did. As far as the people of Arcadia are concerned, you're a hero. They regret the fact of your unfortunate illness, but they know you are completely cured of all delusions. No one suspects our true relationship."

"Cool. It kinda looks like I won, and after a few hours sleep, I'll be sure to celebrate."

"Enjoy your rest, Joan. Later I have a new assignment for you."

"Hey, haven't you heard of sick leave? I did just come out of a coma."

TV God smiles and gives a brief wave before the set turns off. A nurse looks in and sees Joan...

"Doctor, come quick! The Girardi girl is awake."

Joan sighs. "So much for getting any rest."

X X X X X

4-8-06/Saturday afternoon.

A week later, Joan is dressed and ready to leave the hospital. She sits alone in a wheelchair, while a suitcase and a cane are on the bed. Nigerian Doctor God enters carrying a clipboard and a large envelope.

"Good morning, Joan. Where's your family?"

"As if you didn't know. Dad is bringing the car around front while Mom signs some paperwork. Where have you been? I'm awake a week without any sign of you."

"Sick leave, remember? Besides, you already figured out what I wanted you to do, and to that end, I brought you a gift."

Doctor God opens Joan's suitcase, places the envelope inside and closes the luggage.

Joan asks, "How much this time?"

"Thirty thousand."

"That sounds about right. I talked it over on a conference call with Luke and Friedman, and we priced the equipment we will need. Unfortunately, they don't sell stuff like that to high school kids."

"You have other resources."

"I already talked with Lou Marks. He will make the transaction for me in exchange for a fee off the top. He's just waiting for the word that I have the money."

"And now you do. Don't forget to use your cane for the next two weeks."

"Do I have to? I'm walking fine."

"You had a severe head injury, and even though you are healing quickly, you will still have moments of exhaustion and dizziness. Use the cane."

"Okay, I will. And I'll complete this last assignment for you, but...this is the last one."

"You're resigning?"

"Yes, I have to. I can't go on like this."

"Joan, I know you've had a difficult year, but with rest and time, you will recover from your battle fatigue."

"It's not just that. Yes, I am tired, and I've had to do things I'm ashamed of, but that's not why. I don't recognize myself any more. I don't like who I've become."

"In time..."

"In time it will only get worse. I no longer see the world the same way. Every situation, no matter how simple, is a massive jumble of interconnected factors. My mind feels like it is going to explode. And the people! I see everything about them so clearly. I recognize their flaws, weaknesses, pain, and most of all, their sinfulness. I see their fully exposed greed, anger, hypocrisy, lust and most of all, their hate. I now know how easy it would be to manipulate them, and...it scares me."

"We have been over this, Joan. You're worried you will end up like Ryan, but don't be. Ryan lost that fear, and with it, all wisdom. Joan, what you are experiencing is what happened in the garden."

"As in Eden? When Adam and Eve ate the fruit of the tree of knowledge?"

"And became aware of both good and evil. Prior to that, evil was an abstract concept to them. I tried to protect them from it, but it is the nature of humankind to be rebellious. Afterwards, they felt naked and ashamed."

"That's how I feel. My innocence is gone, and in its' place I feel dirty."

"In time you will gain perspective. You will come to grips with this as part of the maturing process."

"Maybe, but I can't do it while running errands all over Arcadia for you. Look, I know I'll miss you, and in time I may be ready for new assignments, but not for now. I need peace."

"As you wish, Joan."

At that moment, Helen and an orderly enter.

"Oh hello, Doctor. How nice to see you again."

"And you as well, dear lady. Here are Joan's final instructions. Miss Girardi, as always, a pleasure."

Doctor God exits, giving a backhand wave as he goes.

Helen says, "What a nice man. So, are you ready, honey?"

"You have no idea how eager I am to get my life back to normal."

X X X X X

Later at the Girardi house, a 'WELCOME HOME' banner is stretched across the living room. A large gathering of friends await Joan's arrival. As she enters, the crowd shouts, "Surprise!"

Joan, who is unsurprised, says, "Thanks everybody. I appreciate the sentiment."

Obviously annoyed by her father's solicitude, Joan is led by the arm down to the living room and ensconced in a comfy chair by Will. A gathering of adults go by Joan, welcoming her home and thanking her for ridding the city of Ryan Hunter. Eventually, as cake and punch is served, Joan's friends from school settle around her.

Friedman asks, "How are you feeling? Truthfully."

"I'm getting better every day, but I'm still getting some strong headaches, and if I stand for very long, I start to get dizzy. That's why the cane."

Adam says, "We all wanted to visit you, but the hospital has a strict family-only policy."

Dillon Samuels asks, "So what was it like? Do you remember anything from the coma?"

"Uh, I remember getting hit in the head. It hurt like hell. The next thing I knew, I was waking up in the hospital a week later. As for the coma, it's like waking up from a dream. You know you were dreaming, but you can't remember what."

Dylan says, "So how long before you can get back to school? The entire student body is eager to welcome you back."

Joan shudders at that idea. "Hopefully my fifteen minutes of fame will fade before I return, which will be at least another week away--if I pass my next physical. But enough about me. Catch me up on what has been going on."

Adam says, "Well, good news on my front. All the charges against me were dropped, and some of my scholarship money was restored. Not enough for Berkeley, but more than enough for my first year at State. After that, I should be able to transfer out to California."

Dylan adds, "Speaking of California, I got accepted at UCLA, and I'll be leaving as soon as I take my last final."

Joan asks, "You won't be staying for graduation?"

"No, I want to get a head start by taking a couple of summer courses that begin in June. Also, I'm eager to reconnect with old friends and my sister back in L.A."

"We will all miss you. I'm sorry your year in Arcadia was so...difficult. I saw the coverage of your uncle's funeral."

"Yeah, Dad and I went as a family obligation, but after seeing Ryan's confession, there was little sadness from us. The only one who was shedding tears was Glynis. Apparently she really loved him."

"I might call their relationship weird, obsessive, abusive and sick, but I wouldn't call it love. As far as I'm concerned, she belongs in jail with the rest of Ryan's cronies."

Adam says, "For what? Ryan's confession cleared Glynis of shooting Grace. In the end, all she did was spy on us while we spied on Ryan."

Friedman adds, "Which cost her every friend she had at school, and made her an object of scorn by the whole town. I feel knd of sorry for her."

Joan asks, "Sorry for Glynis? Are you kidding me? Have you forgotten how she treated Adam?"

Adam says, "Joan, I've decided to let that go. She's apologized over and over, and I think she's sincere. In a way, she's a victim too. Seduced by a man like Ryan when she was only seventeen... It's no wonder he manipulated her into spying on us."

"By entering your bed? There was no need to do that. Glynis was one of us, a sub-defective. Getting her to sleep with you was just Ryan's sick way of testing her loyalty."

Dillon says, "Obviously she made some huge mistakes, and even though I don't know her as well as the rest of you, I agree with Friedman. Everyday I see her sitting all alone, so isolated that I feel sorry for her."

"This is crazy. Adam, you told me when she came to steal back her portrait, you thought she was going to kill you!"

"Only for a moment, and that was when I still thought she had shot Grace. Looking back, I can't help but think my judgement was clouded by...well, by..."

"By me? By crazy ol' Joan and her wild ideas?"

"Joan, don't be like that. All we're saying is that we would like to give Glynis a second chance. That's why I split the proceeds from the sale of the portrait with her."

"And you all feel this way? Fine. Make up with her, be friends with her. Obviously my judgement, even after all we've been through, means nothing! Hell Adam, why don't you just marry her? See if I care!"

Joan moans and grabs her throbbing head. Instantly, Helen is by her side.

"That's enough for you, young lady. You're going up to bed, and you're using the rail chair--no arguements."

Joan gives her none as a wave of dizziness sweeps over her as she stands. Leaning heavily on her cane and her mother's arm, Joan slowly makes her way to the stairs. Her friends look upon the wounded hero with great pity, but not one of them thinks she is right.

X X X X X

4-20-06/Thursday evening.

Will, Helen, Joan and Luke are in the middle of dinner as Kevin, still wearing his WPFK blazer, rolls into the dining room...

"Hey everybody, sorry I'm late. Mom, thanks for the invite."

"Don't be silly, honey. You're always welcome. I still automatically cook for five anyway."

Will remarks, "So that explains why our food bill hasn't gone down."

"Hey, you made the lasagna. I didn't see you shrink the size."

"It's a delicately balanced recipe, and altering the portion size would take endless experimenting. Besides, it means more leftovers for me."

Luke says, "So Kev, you're still in your news blazer. Did you just come from a big story?"

Kevin nods. "Breaking news at the county jail, and I was the closest reporter, so I got to cover it."

Will begins, "Uh, Kevin..."

Will gives a warning glance in Joan's direction.

Joan reacts, "What? Is it something gory and graphic? Dad, I'm a big girl now. You don't have to protect me from the wicked ways of the world."

Kevin adds, "Dad, it's going to be on the evening news."

Will sighs. "Okay. Charlie Jenkins, Ryan's chauffeur, someone stabbed him to death at county lock-up."

Helen comments, "How horrible."

Joan shrugs, "Good riddance if you ask me. That guy murdered dozens of people at the Islamic Center."

Kevin says, "Apparently he was proud of what he did. He was bragging to everyone, and still trying to recruit people to his anti-religion campaign."

Will states, "Jenkins was a nut, and it was only a matter of time before someone shut him up. The guy who did it was a religious zealot with a history of violence. He was at County waiting on his trial for another stabbing at state prison. You might remember he shot a cop here a couple of years ago and posed the body in the shape of a cross."

Helen responds, "I remember that. Reggie...somebody."

Luke comments, "Sounds like an ironic end for Charles Jenkins."

Will adds, "And a bitter end for the D.A. Even though Jenkins was planning to plead guilty to all charges, Ms Drake looking forward to a splash of good publicity when she hauled him into court."

Helen asks, "With Jenkins dead, who does that leave to prosecute?"

Kevin replies, "Just Vera Lewis and Marla Bennett, that we know of. Ryan probably had lots of small fry operatives throughout local government, but so far they haven't been found out. Mrs. Burke and The Bear already have plea bargains for their now unneeded testimony against Ryan. Bennett is mostly charged with conspiracy, vandalism and arson, but Lewis faces the big charge."

Will bitterly says, "The murder of a police officer. I hope she fries for what she did to Carlisle."

Luke says, "Uh Dad, there's no electric chair in this state."

"I was thinking of hell. She deserves it."

Helen says, "Okay, enough. Let's raise the tone of our dinner time conversation. Joan, are you looking forward to your return to school tomorrow?"

"I am. I've been so BORED, and I need to catch up on my classes."

Luke says, "You've been getting all of your assignments. The teachers have fully co-operative in that regard."

"I know, but it's not the same as being there. Stupid doctor should have let me go back last week."

Helen responds, "He's just being cautious, Joan. That's why you're starting back on a Friday--to see how you do, and to have a weekend to recover if it's overwhelming."

"I'll be fine, Mom. I haven't had any dizziness in a week, and no headaches in four days."

"Be that as it may, I'll be driving you both ways, you'll use your cane, and you'll immediately report to me or the school nurse it you feel weak or ill. And don't roll your eyes at me, young lady!"

"Sorry. I agree to all conditions if it will just get me out of this house!"

Kevin jokes, "Ah, how I've missed these loving family dinners."

Will and Luke laugh while Helen and Joan just glare at him.

X X X X X

4-21-06/Friday morning.

Helen and Joan arrive at the faculty parking lot. As Joan exits the Volvo, several teachers and Gavin Price applaud her. Embarassed, Joan acknowledges the applause.

Price says, "Welcome back Miss Girardi. The entire school has been anticipating your return. Congratulations on a job well done, and I'll gladly repeat that as many times as you like."

"Thanks Mr. Price, but once was plenty. I hope no one is planning anything elaborate?"

"Your mother has repeatedly informed us of your desire to keep things low key, so there is no formal ceremony planned."

"Thank God for that."

"But don't be surprised if at least half the school doesn't want to thank you and shake your hand."

With a surprisingly friendly nod, Price walks away only to be replaced by Coach Keating, who does indeed firmly shake Joan's hand.

"Miss Girardi, it's good to see you up and about. I must say, you certainly surprised me with all you accomplished. I didn't think you had it in you."

"Uh, thanks? Sorry about letting the soccer team down, Coach."

"Couldn't be helped, and the team understands. They all miss you, except for Miss Radovitch. She stepped into your slot as back-up goalie."

"Well good for her. She anticipates being the main goalie at the start of the regular season next year."

"And she might just make it. Your presence on the team seemed to shake her out of her natural laziness. She's never worked harder."

"Glad to hear it. Even though I won't make it back to the team, I'll be rooting for them."

With a laugh and a hearty backslap, Keating thanks Joan and walks away. Immediately, she is replaced by several other teachers who crowd in with thanks and handshakes. After a pleading look to her mother, Helen moves in and successfully steers her daughter away from her well-wishers.

Joan comments, "Wow, it's like being a rock star, except without the money or talent."

"Everyone is just grateful, honey. You're a hero."

"Yeah, and I know how long that lasts. I guess I can endure."

X X X X X

Later that day at lunchtime, Joan enters the caferteria serving line, and is surprised to see everyone step aside so she can go through. Noah Beaumont accompanies her, carrying Joan's tray.

"You know I could have managed on my own. The cane is just to make my Mom happy. I haven't used it all day."

Noah responds, "Glad to do it. After all, how often do you get to serve your hero?"

"Hero, me? Noah, you've got to raise your standards."

"Hey, I'm not the only one who feels that way. Besides, when it became known I was helping you and the sub-defectives, I became the most popular freshman in school."

"Fame by association? It's like I have my own rat-pack."

At the cash register, the cashier simply waves Joan through. Walking toward her usual table, Joan receives numerous nods, smiles, and thumbs-up. Arriving, Joan sees her name has been stenciled on the back of her usual chair. While Noah places her tray down, Joan gives nods of greeting to 'her team'--Dylan and Dillon, Adam, Friedman, Luke and...GLYNIS?

"Oh, hell no!"

Glynis pleads, "Joan please, can't we make up? The others have forgiven me, and I truly am sorry for the wretched mistakes I've made. Please, can't you find it in your heart to give me a second chance?"

"So, you all agree this is a good idea?"

The others at the table nod their collective agreement.

"You've bought into this scenario of poor, sweet Glynis who was deceived, deluded and debauched by the evil Ryan Hunter? That she's really just another one of his victims, and we should have pity on her?"

Friedman replies, "It only seems what's fair and kind."

Glynis asks, "Yes Joan, what can I do to make it up to you?"

"Not a damn thing. Glynis, my Grandpa collects recordings of old radio shows, and one of his favorites is 'The Shadow'. The main character's tag-line is: 'Who knows what evil lurks in the hearts of men? The Shadow knows'. I'm like that. You might fool these others, but I clearly see the evil in your soul. You weren't seduced by evil, Glynis. You willingly entwined yourself around evil and eagerly fellated it on a regular basis. Go to hell, bitch!"

Joan grabs her tray and walks across the room to an empty table. Quickly, Noah follows her. Then, one by one, the sub-defectives rise and follow Joan. Most of them shrug helplessly as they leave the table, others mouth a hasty "Sorry." But in the end, Glynis is left alone. Everyone in the cafeteria notices the scene, and no one will sit at the table with Glynis, who struggles not to cry. As effective as an oficial decree, Glynis is again the school's pariah.

X X X X X

Life, for the first time in years, resumes a normal pattern for Joan. After another week at school, Joan is allowed to resume working at the book store--relieving Luke and Noah of the burden of covering her shifts. Sammy actually seemed glad to have her back, and Joan even got a tiny bump in pay. Regularly, Joan visited Grace and made certain Kool and The Gang played continually in Grace's room. She also did her best to get Luke from spending every spare moment at Grace's side. On Sundays, Joan and Helen were able to persuade Luke to join them at Sunday mass. Joan also dragged Luke along as the sub-defectives went to movies and the occasional party. During these times, Joan and Adam would naturally drift together. Both had been so hurt by romance this year, neither was willing to risk it again any time soon. They found comfort in their deep friendship. Their conversations frequently began with: "Remember that time..."

Inevitably, Joan's fame began to fade, and life became pleasantly mundane. Occasionally she still saw God, but always at a distance. Whenever Joan tried to approach him/her, God would fade into the crowd. Joan concluded he was just letting her know he was still around should she ever need to call out to him. But she was content to leave things as they were for now. Joan's schoolwork improved dramatically as she and her friends prepared for finals. Joan had to admit, even without a boyfriend, her last days at Arcadia High were some of the happiest of her life.

X X X X X

5-14-06/early Sunday afternoon. (Mother's Day).

Helen, Luke and Joan enter the house by the front door. Will is standing by the closed doors that lead into the den.

"Hey Will, you missed a great service. Father Ken preached out of Proverbs: 'He who finds a wife finds a good thing'."

Will smiles. "Appropriate for Mother's Day."

Joan adds, "And Father Ken asked when he would be seeing you back in church, Dad."

"The man is persistent, I'll give him that, but not today. Today we are honoring the most extraordinary woman I know with elaborate gifts, feasts and surprises galore."

Helen chuckles. "Really Will, isn't that a little over the top? We have an established routine, and I don't expect or want anything more. Flowers, restaurant of my choice, and a gift certificate to a day spa are plenty."

"Of course all of that is yours, but I'm helping with a special presentation by your eldest son."

"Kevin is here? What's going on?"

Will grins. "Oh yes, and this surprise will make your day. Now, you stand there by the piano bench while I present what's behind door number one..."

As Will turns to the den doors, Luke steps beside his mother and places his arm around her waist in support. She gives him a quizzical look.

Luke explains, "I think I know what's coming. I'll brace you."

"Oh God...what now?"

With a shout of 'Ta-da!", Will pulls back the door, revealing Kevin--standing. His legs are in braces, and he is using crutches, but to the astonishment of his mother, Kevin begins to slowly walk across the room. Tears of joy begin flowing down Helen's cheeks, and soon Joan is crying too. Unable to bear the emotion, Will and Luke also find themselves becoming misty-eyed. Stopping in front of his mother, Kevin flashes her his most charming smile.

"Happy Mother's Day, Mom."

"I-I forgot how tall you are."

With a shout of sheer joy, Helen throws her arms around Kevin.

"Careful Mom, I tip over very easily. In fact I better sit down before I fall down."

With a bit of a struggle, and with help from his family, Kevin comes to rest on the couch. Helen sits beside him, glowing with happiness.

"So Mom, did I surprise you?"

"Surprise me? I thought I was going to faint! Kevin, how did all of this come about?"

"You remember a few months after we arrived in Arcadia, I began experiencing renewed sensation below the injury spot?"

"Yes, I remember the 'pull-my-finger' incident. But Dr. Hughes said that had no meaning when it came to the nerve damage you suffered. In fact, he said your chance of walking again was no more than two percent."

"Really? You never told me that."

"I didn't want to discourage you. So what happened?"

"Around the first of the year, I began noticing more sensation than I had before. Dr. Hughes confirmed a measurable increase and suggested a toe-wiggling exercise. For weeks, for an hour every night, I would stare at my big toe and order it to move. Then one night, it did."

Joan says, "I don't understand why you would keep this wonderful news from us."

"I didn't want to get everyone's hopes up in case things didn't work out. The only one I told was Luke."

Joan playfully punches Luke's arm. "And you didn't tell us?"

Luke rubs his arm. "I was sworn to secrecy, but even I didn't know how far Kevin's recovery had progressed. How long have you been walking, Kev?"

"I can't really point to a specific date. It's been a matter of slow progress through a series of intense physical therapy sessions. How much further I can progress is anyone's guess. Dr. Hughes cautions against getting my hopes up."

Will mutters, "That man has to be the world's biggest pessimist."

"Part of his job Dad, but he did say at my current rate of improvement, I'll be out of that wheelchair permanently in just a few months."

Joan says, "Well, if you ever get to the stage where all you need is a cane, I have one in my closet."

Will notes, "Helen, you've gotten awfully quiet."

Kevin asks, "You okay, Mom?"

"I'm fine. Strangely enough, I was thinking about Charlotte Bloom."

Will asks, "That psychic?"

Luke remarks, "Oh yeah, she predicted Kevin would dance at his wedding."

Kevin smiles. "Maybe she was more accurate than we gave her credit for, huh Dad?"

"Count me still a skeptic, but I have to admit, this is quite a coup for her."

Helen asks, "Despite her failure about the red barn?"

Will hesitantly admits, "Actually...I never told you, but when we inventoried the items in the kidnapper's apartment, we found a toy farm set--complete with red barn."

Joan comments, "Wow, that's weird. But then again, Ms Bloom also said I had a special connection to the universe. Oddball, right?"

Helen smiles knowingly at her daughter while the three Girardi men look at Joan and wonder...

X X X X X

5-20-06/Saturday evening.

The Arcadia High school gym has been ornately decorated, and a welcoming banner proclaims: SENIOR PROM 2006. Joan, wearing a pastel green prom dress and with a gold ribbon in her hair, enters on the arm of Adam, who is in a white dinner jacket.

Joan sighs. "Once again into the old gym for yet another dance. You know just for once, would it have killed anyone to rent out a hotel ballroom?"

Adam shrugs. "Budget cuts. What are you going to do? The schools barely have enough money to keep classes going. Besides, it's kinda fitting that our last school dance is held here."

"Feeling a little nostalgic, Mr. Rove?"

"Maybe a little. It's our last few days at Arcadia High, and I'm at the senior prom with my 'Jane'. Of course, not as I once imagined it."

"Not as either of us imagined it. Still, it was nice of you to be my escort."

"I guess we're both in the same boat. End of the school year, and no significant-other to go with."

"I didn't mean to imply we were stuck with each other. I'm proud to be on your arm Adam, and may I say, you look very handsome in formal wear."

"And you look beautiful, Joan. I've always liked you in green."

"It's my favorite color. I don't know why I don't wear it more often."

At that moment, Noah Beaumont joins them.

Joan asks, "Hey Noah, what are you doing here? Don't tell me someone dipped into the freshman pool for a date?"

"Hardly. I'm one of the volunteers. My job is to steer the finalists for prom king and queen to the photographer so he can print out a picture before voting begins."

"But I'm not entered in that."

"Of course you are. Uh, as student council president, you are automatically entered."

"That is such a total lie. Someone has to nominate you, and you need at least a hundred signatures to get on the ballot. Noah, were you behind this?"

"Caught me. I helped gather the signatures, but it was senior who nominated you."

Joan follows Noah's significant glance toward Adam.

"Adam, you didn't!"

"I did, and I'd do it again. You're the prettiest girl here Joan, and you deserve to win."

Joan snorts, "Hah! Are you kidding? Did you see the competition? Two cheerleaders and a professional model!"

Noah says, "Yeah, but the cheerleaders will split their support, and no one likes Ashley. Ever since she started getting paid to pose, she's been an unsufferable snob about it."

"Fine, whatever. Let's just get this over with."

After the photo is taken, Adam and Joan find their table and proceed to the dance floor. During a slow dance, they begin to notice some of the other couples.

Joan says, "Hey, there's Iris. I haven't run into her in a long time."

Adam replies, "Yeah, she's been studying cinematography and creative writing. The last I heard, she was going to New York after graduation to study film-making."

"Speaking of ex-girlfriends, there's Bonnie. I'm surprised she showed up. I heard she was flunking out."

Nervously, Adam glances across the room and spots Bonnie with one of the guys from the drama club, who is wearing a sequined jacket.

Adam clears his throat. "She made a huge effort for the last semester. She's expecting at least all B's."

"You still keep in touch?"

"Don't be mad, but yeah. I figure I owe her the common courtesy of trying to be civil."

Joan pats his shoulder. "Water under the bridge, my friend. As long as your most recent ex doesn't show up, I'll be happy."

"Then don't look toward the door. Glynis just arrived, and you won't believe who she is with."

Joan glances over and chuckles. "Scott Taschen? How does she even know him?"

They watch as Scott and Glynis find their table and head out to the dance floor. They make an interesting contrast--Glynis tall and graceful in a classic white prom dress while Scott, the junior, is plump and awkward. He wears an ill-fitting powder blue tux from a different decade.

Adam remarks, "Scott's kinda an outsider without any real friends. Maybe their mutual pariah status drew them together."

"Misery loves company? Oh God, they're heading this way."

Glynis steers Scott as they dance their way closer.

Glynis smiles hesitantly. "Hello Adam, lovely evening isn't it? Hello Joan."

Adam briefly mumbles a greeting, but Joan silently ignores her.

Scott snarls, "Hey Miss Stuck-up, my date just spoke to you. Think you're too good to talk to her?"

Joan replies, "Yes. Yes I am. The lowest dregs of society are too good to speak to this bitch, and you're doing yourself no favor being seen with her."

"Be careful what you say. Your big ex boyfriend isn't around to intimidate anybody."

A voice from behind says, "What makes you think that?"

Nervously, Scott looks back over his shoulder and sees a grinning Dylan Hunter staring down at him. By his side is his date, Dillon Samuels.

Glynis says, "Boys, be calm. I didn't mean to cause a fuss. All I did was say hello. Joan's the one who made an issue of it."

Dillon says, "Then take the hint, Glynis. None of us want to associate with you."

Lip trembling, Glynis asks, "Is that true, Adam?"

"Maybe it would be best if we all kept our distance from each other. Sorry Glynis."

Head held high, but with tears in her eyes, Glynis leads Scott away from the scene. The four friends watch them go as the crowd on the dance floor takes notice of the scene. Everyone resumes dancing.

Joan mocks, "'Sorry Glynis'? How can you, of all people, have any sympathy for her?"

"I don't know. Sure she was spying on us for Ryan, but I felt the two of us really connected. It wasn't all lies."

"It's the sex thing, isn't it? Why do guys go blind to a girl's flaws once they've hooked-up?"

"You still think she shot Grace."

"Because she did."

"But she was cleared of that, Joan. The police and the prosecutor accept her innocence."

"Based on what? The last statement of Ryan Hunter? If that guy told me the sun would rise in the east tomorrow, I wouldn't believe him. Trust me Adam, Glynis is dangerous, and we all need to keep our distance from her."

"Okay Joan, what ever you say. Besides, after next week's graduation, we will probably never see her again."

"We can only hope."

X X X X X

Hours later, after the dance, Dylan and Dillon are alone in the Porsche out in the parking lot.

Dillon says, "Wasn't it great? Joan actually won prom queen, and you got prom king. What a way to end the year."

"I'll admit I was surprised to win, especially after I blew the last game of the season."

"You missed one shot. It was disappointing, but the students remember you led us to a winning season. I know I would have voted for you if I were a senior."

"Thanks. You didn't mind that I had to have that spotlight dance with Joan?"

"All part of the tradition. Besides, you and Joan are ancient history, and it's not like the two of us are romantically linked."

"But...would you like to be?"

"What...what do you mean?"

"I know these last few months we have been going out in a platonic way as part of my pennance for hurting you..."

"Dylan, you've paid your debt in full. I got over being mad at you weeks ago."

"I know you told me that, but I'm talking about something else. We've moved beyond the pain, the guilt and the mess I made of our relationship, and I'm glad we have managed to become friends. But are you sure that's where you want to leave it?"

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"These months we have spent together, socializing without any of the usual boyfriend/girlfriend pressures, have reminded me of why I was so attracted to you in the first place."

"Because you thought I would be an easy lay?"

Dylan blushes. "No, because you're such a great girl. Dillon, you're pretty and fun and such a good person, and the thought of not having you in my life hurts like hell. I want to resume our relationship for real. Dillon, I've fallen for you. I love you, and I don't want to lose you."

Dillon Samuels hesitates until the pause becomes painfully awkward. Finally, she speaks...

"I had no idea you felt this way, especially since you're leaving for L.A."

"Which is why I had to speak. The thought of leaving without telling you how I fell was tearing me apart. Look, I know I've made a mess of our time together, but we can still make it work."

"With you in Los Angeles, and me still having another year of high school to go?"

"Others have made long distance relationships work, and we can too. When you graduate next year, you can come to L.A. to go to college. You said you wanted to study nursing?"

"Yes, but there's a great nursing school here in Arcadia, and I wanted to stay near my Mom. Besides, I have to be honest and admit that...I don't feel that way about you, Dylan. I mean, I'm flattered--you're a great guy, but it just wouldn't work between us."

"Oh, I see... I guess I knew it was a long shot, but I had to try."

"I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"No, it's okay. In time I'll get over it, and I can take solace in knowing we can still be friends?"

"Absolutely. For the rest of my life, whenever I think of you, I'll only have good feelings about us."

"For that much at least, I'm grateful. I'll...drive you home now."

A sad-faced Dylan Hunter starts the Porsche and pulls away from Arcadia High for the last time...

X X X X X

5-27-06/very early Saturday morning.

A week later, the last few finals are over, and only the graduation ceremony remains. Joan exits the front of her house sipping a cup of coffee, and she heads for the Jeep parked at curbside. She hears a car door slam next door, and she alters her path to check it out. There, she finds Dr. John Hunter loading the last of his luggage and some archery equipment into his minivan.

"Slipping away at the crack of dawn without even saying goodbye?"

"Good morning, Joan. I thought I was the only one up this early on a Saturday morning."

"And you thought you would avoid a long, tearful adieu?"

"I thought we said our goodbyes at Dylan's farewell party last Sunday evening. By the way, I got a call from him yesterday, and he made it to California safe and sound, and fortunately for him, without a scratch on the Porsche."

"Good to know. He's staying with his sister?"

"Until the new house is ready, which should be shortly after I arrive five days from now."

"Good luck with your trip. You're not taking much with you. Did the movers already pick up the rest?"

"I've already shipped what we're taking back with us, mostly personal items. The furniture is being donated to charity. It's a tax deduction, and it saves on moving expenses. Besides, Barbara is looking forward to decorating the new place."

"Be sure to give her and Dylan best regards from the Girardis. Oh, and tell Barbara about Kevin's big news."

"I will. I know she will be ecstatic to hear that Kevin is walking again. Thank God."

"Do you think it was God at work, or was it just part of the natural healing process?"

"The bible says all good gifts are from God. I would include 'natural' healing in that category. Besides, considering the odds Kevin has beaten, I can't help but believe God's hand was in this. Er, are the two of you still on the outs?"

"It's not that I'm angry with him, I'm just so very...tired."

"I understand. A relationship with God is rewarding, but it is rarely easy. I've gone through the same thing more than once, but in the end, you always return to him. It's in our nature to seek after God."

"I know. Just as I know at some point I will return to his service. And he's been patient while I take this time off. Not even a nudge, except for last night. I had the weirdest dream..."

"One day we will have to compare 'weird dreams'. What was this one like?"

"I was alone in a well-lit circle, and I was surrounded by a thick mist. From out of the mist stepped Cute-Boy God, and he asked me: 'Do you know me'? I replied: 'You're God'. He stepped back into the mist and was replaced by Cafeteria Worker God. She also asked: 'Do you know me'? Again I replied: 'You're God'. This continued with TV News God, and all the other versions of God I've seen over the years. Each one asked me: 'Do you know me'? I always answered: 'You're God'. What do you think that's about?"

"First, let me say again how amazed I am by how many versions of God you've seen. What an astounding life you've led. As for the meaning, the only thing that comes to mind is Daniel 11:32. 'The people who know their God shall be strong and do exploits'. Does that help?"

"Not a lot. Maybe it's a promise of more adventures to come? I'll have to think about it. Anyway, I've got an appointment that I'm already late for."

"This early on a Saturday, and on the day of your graduation?"

"Yeah, it's with Price. As student council president, it's my job to welcome the crowd, and introduce the class valedictorian. Unfortunately, it's Glynis. She beat out Friedman by a single G.P.A. point, and Luke by two. Price is aware of the hard feelings between Glynis and me."

"I imagine the whole school is aware of that. So Gavin wants to review your speech and make sure there are no inappropriate remarks in it?"

"In both of our speeches. Glynis will be at the meeting too, and I'm looking forward to it about as much as a dental appointment."

"Hang in there, Joan. Just this last day, and Arcadia High will be behind you forever."

"Thank God, and thank you Dr. Hunter. I owe you my life, and so much more."

Impulsively, Joan throws her arms around Dr. hunter and gives him an affectionate hug. He awkwardly endures the embrace until Joan steps back. With genuine affection, he smiles at the teenager.

"I've got your back, Joan."

With a fond wave goodbye, Dr. Hunter enters the minivan and drives away. Joan watches until he is out of sight.

X X X X X

Half an hour later, Joan walks through the deserted halls of Arcadia High for one last time. As she heads toward Price's office, she is overwhelmed by waves of nostalgia. After a brief knock at Price's door, Joan enters. Price and Glynis both look at their watches.

Joan nods. "Yes, I know I'm late. I was seeing off an old friend."

"Old habits die hard, Miss Girardi. Unfortunately, there are no late slips for graduation day."

Glynis adds, "Nor are there any second chances. We need to focus and get things right. No slacker attitudes on this special day."

Joan glares at Glynis, but Price speaks up quickly...

"This is precisely why I have called you two in here before today's ceremony. The entire school is aware of your animosity, and it must be put aside before you ruin graduation for everybody."

Glynis says, "I for one would never let personal feelings spoil things for so many people. As my exemplary record shows, I've always taken my high school career seriously."

Joan asks, "Is that another way of saying: A smug sense of superiority?"

"It isn't smugness when it's true, you poster child for meidocrity."

As the two girls exchange hostile stares, Price holds up a hand.

"Enough! Now, did you both remember to bring two copies of your speeches?"

Each girl removes two sets of speeches from their bags and hand them to Price.

"Excellent. Now, each of you will read your speech aloud, and I will follow along on the copy."

Joan says, "You want us to read all of both speeches? That will take forever, and I have things to do before graduation. For one thing, my Grandpa and new step-grandmother are arriving at the airport in just over an hour."

Glynis adds, "I agree. I still have to go home to do my hair and make-up, get into my cap and gown, pose for pictures, and so on."

"Let me make myself clear. Until you are handed those diplomas, I'm still in charge. I will hear these speeches, and will judge not only content, but also tone. We will get it right in this office, or you will not be allowed on that stage for graduation. Even then, I'll be controlling the mute button on the microphone."

Joan accuses, "So this is one last chance to exercise power? To make our lives miserable, AS USUAL?"

"Is that really how you see me, Miss Girardi? A power-mad petty dictator? Can't you give me the benefit of the doubt? That I'm just trying to keep this school running smoothly from the first day to the last for the benefit of all?"

Glynis stands and walks to the door. "And how would it benefit this school if the student council president and class valedictorian were banned from the graduation ceremony? Surely that would be more disruptive than any minor contretemps between Joan and myself. You have our speeches, and I for one don't intend to deviate from what I've written. Now, I have a life to get to. Coming Joan?"

Joan hesitates. "Uh...no, I don't think so. For one thing, my family and friends are expecting me to be there today, and I'd really like to do this. But mostly I'm staying because you want me to leave, and my every instinct tells me not to do anything you want."

Glynis hesitates by the door, sighs heavily and returns to her seat. Joan picks up a copy of her speech and begins.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Parents, Teachers, School Staff, Guests, and most of all, fellow Seniors--welcome to the graduation ceremony for Arcadia High's class of 2006..."

Joan continues talking for about twenty minutes while Price reads along with his copy and makes an occasional note. Joan's speech mostly reviews the four previous years of Arcadia High's history, including notable sucess stories, and amusing incidents. However, there is also a call for a minute of silence in remembrance of the two students who died violently during that time (Lindsay Mitchell and Judith Montgomery). Price actually times out one precise minute on his watch before allowing Joan to continue. As she speaks, Joan notes with satisfaction the increasing impatience of Glynis...

"In conclusion, as my final act as student council president, it is my duty to introduce this year's valedictorian. As you know, the valedictorian is chosen on the basis of best grade point average. This year, with a perfect G.P.A., please welcome Glynis Figliola."

Price nods his approval. "An excellent speech, Miss Girardi. I have only a few suggestions to make after we hear from Miss Figliola."

Glynis moans. "Really Mr. Price, is this necessary? Time is getting very short, and you have my speech before you. Come now, you know the type of person I am. I give you my word, I'll stick to the text and won't take any cheap shots."

"We have gone over this already, Miss Figliola. There's still lots of time before the ceremony, so begin."

Joan interjects, "And if you don't want to, I'm sure Friedman would be glad to step in. He once confided to me that when he and Luke tested out of freshman year, he immediately wrote a valedictory speech. I'm sure he could print out a copy and be here within twenty minutes."

Glynis stares angrily at Joan for a few moments, then picks up her speech and begins. It is the standard 'the future awaits us/anything is possible' type of speech so often heard at graduation ceremonies. Even rushing as fast as she can, Glynis takes over half an hour to conclude.

Price smiles. "Well done, Miss Figliola. Now if you ladies will indulge me, I have only a few suggestions to make about both speeches."

Agitated, Glynis shouts, "Are you kidding me? I have to go!"

"Please, I promise this won't take more than another 45 minutes."

Glynis lets out a scream of frustration. "You insufferable man, you brought this on yourself!"

Glynis reaches into her bag and pulls out a pistol with a silencer attached. Price and Joan both instinctively stand and back away.

"Oh crap!"

"M-Miss Figliola, how dare you bring a gun on school grounds?"

"Shut up, GAVIN. You have no one but yourself to blame for this situation, but I do thank you for scheduling this meeting for a time when security is absent from the building."

"What's this all about? What do you plan to do?"

"First, you're going to step into that closet, where you will be locked out of the way. Move!"

Reluctantly, Gavin Price backs up to the small corner closet and steps inside.

"Now what?"

"Now Joan and I are going on a little trip. One that she will never return from."

"No! I won't let you hurt one of my students..."

Price takes a step forward, preparing to make a desperate leap toward Glynis, but she casually fires her gun. The bullet strikes the vice-principal squarely in the chest, and he is slammed back into the closet. The expressions on his face tell the whole story. At first denial (this can't be how it ends for ME), but then, in the last second of life, the fearful acceptance of his fate.

Joan gasps, "You lunatic! You killed him!"

Glynis steps to the closet door, and with a resigned shrug, shuts it upon the corpse of Gavin Price.

"Don't be such a hypocrite, Joan. You despised the man. Now, unless you wish to join him in death, you will do exactly what I say. We're leaving by the west exit. I have a van parked there, and we have a long journey ahead of us. One that we already very late for. Give me any trouble, and I won't hesitate to shoot."

Glynis gestures towards the office door, and Joan, with hands raised, complies with the threatening command...

X X X X X

The trip through the school hallways is a disappointing one for Joan. she hopes to see someone, anyone who can help--a teacher, security staff or maybe...God. But no. Joan and Glynis exit the school, and Joan desperately looks about for any sign of help. Glynis forces her to proceed to a nearby cargo van, and impatiently gestures for Joan to enter. Slowly, she obeys.

"Don't bother trying to escape. There are no windows back there, and the internal door handles have been disabled."

Smiling wickedly, Glynis slides shut the door and locks it. Moments later, she drives away from the school. Inside the cargo section, Joan sits in total darkness. Time passes, but she isn't sure how much. Joan endures the isolation as long as she can, but eventually despair causes her to begin crying.

"Don't lose hope, Jo-Jo."

Joan glances up and sees the glowing spiritual form of her friend Judith.

"Why not? The situation looks pretty hopeless. Is that why you're here, Judith? To guide me over to the other side?"

"Don't be in such a rush to give up. This is the test I told you about a year ago, remember?"

"Where you said it was all true, and I wasn't alone. Yeah, I remember. At least I'm not alone, but it looks like I've failed the test. I told God in the begining that I wasn't up to this."

"Have confidence in yourself, girlfriend. God does, and so do I. You just have to put all the clues together. You've gotten good at that. For instance, where are we heading?"

Joan pauses to think. "We went due west from the school, and that hasn't changed. There was a lot of stop and go driving until we cleared the city limits, and then there was a short time on a highway before we turned off on to this gravel road. Since then we have been climbing steadily in elevation, and the air is getting a little thinner. I'd guess we were at Mt. Nashman, the closest such height to Arcadia."

"Wow, you got all of that from inside a pitch dark cargo van?"

"It's been a demanding year, and like you said, I've gotten good at this."

At that moment the van comes to a halt, and the motor shuts off. Seconds later Glynis, gun in hand, slides open the van's door. Joan has to blink several times until eyes adjust to the sudden light. Impatiently, Glynis grabs Joan's wrist and pulls her from the van. Glynis takes a quick look around the area, glances at her watch and groans.

Angrily, Glynis orders, "Start climbing. We have to be at the top of the mountain by noon."

"You weren't expecting this part, were you Glynis?"

"I was just suppose to hand you off to your escort and be back in Arcadia in time for graduation. That damn fool Price ruined everything. Now head up the trail and ignore the signs."

Joan glances at the trail that eventually leads to the top of the mountain. Several signs proclaim: Danger, Trail Closed, and Rock Slide. Silently, Joan and Glynis start up the well-marked trail. The climb is moderately steep, but it is really no more difficult than climbing the stairs of a tall building. As they climb, the exercise and thinning air causes a return of Joan's headaches. She ignores the pain, and is comforted by the presence of Judith, who is unseen by Glynis.

Judith remarks, "When I knew her, Glynis just seemed weird. Now she's a real bitch."

Joan chuckles. "You have no idea how much."

Glynis asks, "Who are you talking to?"

"Judith Montgomery. Her ghost is with us."

"Pretending to be crazy won't help you."

"Who's the crazy one? You're the crazy one! You murdered Price, and you tried to kill Grace. Admit it."

Glynis shrugs. "Why not? Of course I shot Grace. That plain faced dwarf stole my boyfriend!"

"You only dated Luke for a month. How could you carry a grudge for so long?"

"Look who's talking. The others were willing to forgive me and let me have a second chance, but no! High and mighty Joan Girardi had to turn me into an outcast. I would have done anything, made any sacrifice in order to have even the slightest chance of getting Adam back, but you just wouldn't let it go. Do you realize how miserable my life has been these last few months? Friends and school mates I've known for years wouldn't speak to me, wouldn't even make eye contact. I had to go to my senior prom with that oafish toad Scott Taschen! He was the only one who would risk the social fallout of talking to me. Why couldn't you just let me have my life back?"

"Because I knew you were guilty."

"You didn't know, you only suspected. If you just had given me a second chance..."

"Then what? This wouldn't be happening? We both know that isn't true, so I'm glad you were miserable. It's just a taste of what you deserve."

"Shut up. Just shut up before I blow your damn head off!"

After that, Joan reamins silent as they continue climbing.

Judith adds, "Like I said, a real bitch."

Judith and Joan share a small secret laugh.

X X X X X

Shortly before noon, an exhausted Joan and Glynis arrive at the top of Mt. Nashman. Only the constant prod of Glynis' gun in her back had enabled Joan to maintain the grueling pace needed to meet the deadline. The top of the moutain is a small, rocky plateau about 100 feet across with steep drop-offs on three sides. Awaiting them is a tall man with long blond hair, a full beard and glasses. Joan recognizes him as the security guard from the night the Herald building blew up. However, she calls out to him...

"Hello Ryan."

Ryan Hunter turns to face the two teenage girls. His sardonic smile is marred by a slight frown.

"You told her?"

Glynis replies, "I swear I didn't"

Joan says, "No one had to tell me, and I didn't have to penetrate your disguise either. I expected this. I never truly believed you were dead."

Ryan removes the disguise and stares at Joan. "Why not? I fooled everyone else. Did HE tell you?"

"There were the usual hints, but I didn't need divine revealation for this. I know you Ryan. You'd never kill yourself. Your ego wouldn't permit it. Besides, no matter what philosophical garbage you have to say agbout when it's over, I know you fear death. Deep down, you know the horrible fate awaiting you."

"Liar!" Ryan shouts as he backhands Joan and sends her sprawling to the ground.

"Leave her alone!" Judith cries as she launches herself at Ryan. Her ghostly form passes through his body unnoticed. She mutters, "Damn, for a moment I forgot."

Joan says, "Thanks for the effort anyway. Say, what gives? Why can't he see you?"

"His gift varies from yours. Just as he can recognize God in any new form and you can't, you can discern the spirits of the departed and he can't."

"What a shame. If he had ever seen his departed mother, we might have been spared his madness."

Ryan asks, "Who are you talking to?"

Glynis replies, "She was like this on the trip up here. She's pretending to speak to the spirit of a dead friend of hers. She really is crazy, just like you always said."

"Perhaps it is an after effect of her recent head injury? No matter. Joan, I apologize for my behavior. Let's not spoil the moment."

Ryan reaches down and pulls Joan to her feet. Joan rubs her cheek in anticipation of the bruise that will arise there.

"By all means, let's keep this civilized. Or at least as civilized as mass murder can be."

Glynis asks, "Now what is she babbling about?"

Joan smiles. "She doesn't know, does she?"

Glynis again asks, "Know what?"

"Oh you'll love this part, Glynis. We now come to that classic moment when the villain gloats over his brillant scheme and reveals all. Pay close attention. Ryan has been waiting over a year for this big moment."

Ryan chuckles. "Thank you Joan. How clever of you to discern this moment of climax to years of planning and preparation. I wanted you here Joan to see you suffer as all you have ever known or loved is destroyed right before your very eyes. From this vantage point, you can clearly see the city of Arcadia, over twenty miles away. Enjoy the view while you can. At precisely 12:15 a nuclear bomb will destroy that city."

Glynis gasps, "You...you can't be serious."

Joan responds, "Oh, but he is. Now for the best part. Tell her why, Ryan."

Ryan shrugs as if it were obvious. "To force God to do our bidding."

Glynis hesitantly remarks, "That's...crazy. There's no such thing as God."

Ryan smiles. "Oh yes, he's real. Joan and I know that better than most for we both see and speak to him. The All-Mighty, an ego-centric, love-starved deity who endlessly demands our loyalty and admiration while indifferently watching his creations brutalize each other century after century. Blindly the human race has worshipped him while never considering the symbiotic nature of our relationship. You see ladies, that's what I finally figured out. He needs us as much, if not more, than we need him."

Joan asks, "And blowing up Arcadia will change things how?"

"I've carefully laid the groundwork for the finger-pointing that will occur after the blast. Numerous clues, including carefully controlled internet chatter will leave a trail back to three middle-east nations known to be hostile to this country. The public will be outraged by this senseless over reaction to the attack on the Islamic Center. People will point out that all the major religions suffered attacks, but didn't react with violence. The nation will cry out for revenge. The government will have no choice but to retaliate with nuclear weapons. The Muslim world will strike back in every way it can at America and Israel. There will follow a very nasty little war with chemical, biological and nuclear weapons freely used. Eventually Russia, China, India and Europe will be dragged into the conflict. Oil supplies from the middle east will cease, economies will collapse, disease, hunger, poverty and death will dominate the world scene for the next decade to come. I estimate a fourth of the world's population will die."

Dismayed, Glynis cries, "My God, your insane!"

Joan says, "Yeah, when it comes to the garden of love, you picked the biggest nut in the field."

Ryan bristles indignantly, "Don't you get it? When the smoke clears and the fighting stops, the world will look in horror at what they've done to themselves all in the name of religion. Then everyone will turn away from the blind, automatic worship of God. That's when I will step forward. I will explain to the world that our relationship with God doesn't only have to be on his terms. That we can and will withold our worship until God fixes this mess of a world. We will insist that he take an active hand in making this a better existence. He will have no choice but to agree. After all, what is a god with out worshippers? Nothing but a myth that fades away. If he refuses, then good riddance. The human race will do much better without him. And I will be proclaimed the hero who freed the world from the burdensome yoke of religion."

Glynis begs, "Ryan please, you have to call this off. All those innocent people--my Mom is down there!"

"Call it off? Impossible. Even if I wanted to, I can't. The electronic timer on the bomb was set months ago, and nothing can stop it now. Sorry about your mother."

Stunned, Glynis stares at Ryan Hunter as if seeing him for the first time--seeing the monster revealed.

Joan says, "You still don't get it, Glynis. The original plan was for you to return to the city. To be at ground zero..."

"When the bomb went off! If it hadn't been for Price...I'd be down there too. Ryan, you bastard! You said you loved me, and you were going to kill me?"

Angrily, Glynis raises her gun toward Ryan, but with the speed of a wild west gunslinger, Ryan pulls a pistol from under his jacket and fires first. The bullet strikes her between the eyes, and in the ultimate cliche, Glynis is dead before she hits the ground. For a moment Joan stares at the corpse that was Glynis Figliola. She remembers a conversation they shared in the girl's bathroom two years ago when Glynis had discovered, through the power of make-up, her own sense of beauty and confidence. In that instant, Joan feels a pang of regret over this young woman's death. Maybe if she had been less harsh with Glynis... But in war there is little time to mourn casualties.

"Step up here Joan and watch with me."

Ryan is on top of a boulder at the highest point of the mountain. Joan climbs up next to him and joins Ryan in staring at the distant city.

"Only a couple of minutes now. Remember to turn your head when the blast goes off. It can be blinding."

X X X X X

Meanwhile in the hallways of Arcadia High, Helen Girardi and Lillian Figliola search room by room for their missing daughters. Eventually they come to the end of the hallway where the administration offices are. There, Principal Steven Chadwick and Will Girardi are waiting.

Steven asks, "Any luck?"

Lillian replies, "No sign of them anywhere."

Helen adds, "We searched every room in school, called their cell phones, left messages at home--I just don't understand what could have happened to them."

Lillian says, "This doesn't make any sense. Glynis has been looking forward to this day all year long."

Will says, "The must be together. The Jeep is still in the parking lot. Mrs. Figliola, what was Glynis driving?"

"Nothing that I know of. We only have the one car, and I drove it here. Glynis left our apartment before I woke up this morning."

Helen adds, "And Joan left early too. She was suppose to be back hours ago."

Steven says, "I hate to mention this, but the whole school knows your daughters have become bitter enemies. Could they have gone somewhere to settle their differences?"

Helen asks, "You mean, like a fight?"

Lillian retorts, "That's impossible. My Glynis is a gentle soul who would never do such a thing. Certainly not on the day she's worked so hard to get to."

Steven asks, "Then where are they? And what am I suppose to tell that crowd of people out there waiting for a graduation?"

From down the hall, a door opens and Elaine Lishack approaches the group...

"Steven, what's going on? I've never known one of your graduation ceremonies to start late."

Helen says, "Hello Elaine. I didn't expect to see you today."

"I got my Aunt Candace to take the day off from her cosmetics business to baby sit. I couldn't miss the graduation ceremony of my three best science students ever--Luke, Friedman and Glynis. Now tell me, what's going on?"

Will replies, "Joan and Glynis have gone missing. They had an early morning appointment with Mr. Price to review their speeches for today, but there's no sign of them, or Price for that matter."

"Do we know for certain they made it to their appointment?"

Steven replies, "Yes, copies of their speeches are on Gavin's desk."

"Then let's take another look there."

Lishack heads for Price's office, and the others, with no better suggestion to make, follow. Once there, the group squeezes into the office while Lishack proceeds to the desk...

"Gavin keeps a day-planner where he writes down every appointment, plan of action or anything else of interest. For today...no, nothing special. Just the appointment with the girls and the graduation."

Lillian asks, "Chief Girardi, can't the police do something?"

"I'll ask the watch commander to put out an A.P.B., but I'm not sure how useful that will be."

Lishack says, "Wait a minute, is that blood on the floor?"

Will immediately waves everyone back while he examines the speck of blood on the carpet. Reluctantly, he opens the closet door to reveal the body of Gavin Price. Will makes a quick, expert examination.

"Shot once through the heart. He's been dead for hours."

A scream of despair escapes Lishack's lips. Sobbing and leaning heavily on Chadwick's arm, she is led away from the scene. As Helen turns her head away from the gruesome sight of Price's corpse, she remembers the science teacher and Price had had a brief affair last year. Well, at least someone would mourn the passing of the unpopular vice-principal.

Lillian asks, "But what does this mean for Glynis and Joan?"

Helen adds, "Yes, where the hell are our daughters?"

X X X X X

Meanwhile on the mountain top, Joan and Ryan continue to stare at the distant city of Arcadia. Ryan carefully keeps track of the time...

"Ten seconds. Get ready to look away. 5-4-3-2-1-NOW!"

Ryan turns his head away, but Joan continues to look at her town. The seconds tick by and nothing happens.

Joan remarks, "Have you noticed what a beautiful day it is? Not a cloud in the sky. Not even a mushroom one."

"What have you done?"

"Maybe your watch is off. Maybe you bought a dud bomb."

Enraged, Ryan grabs Joan by the shoulders and shakes her...

"TELL ME!"

Joan smiles. "You mean it's my turn to gloat over how clever I've been? Sure, why not? You know how it is--God drops his little hints here and there, but it's up to you to piece it all together. Well I did, aided by your straying from your game plan."

"What do you mean?"

"It started with a vision God gave me while I was on the athletic field at Arcadia High. A scene of utter death and destruction. I knew it had to be related to you, but I didn't know what it meant. Then God arranged for a departed relative of mine to pass on a message about how time capsules can affect the future. That was significant. The only time you and I crossed paths with a time capsule was the day you put a heavy duffel bag into the one at the school's 200th anniversary. Still, I wouldn't have pieced it all together if it hadn't been for your wounded pride, which by the way, goes before a fall."

"That photograph...?"

"See how brillant you are? You had this elaborate plan with multiple contingencies for every occasion. Like being here in a new identity after 'Ryan' supposedly died in the explosion that destroyed the Herald. By the way, who was the guy identified as you through your dental records?"

"A bum with bad teeth who fit my general description, and whom I hired to do security work. I blackmailed a local dentist into co-operating. So when I went after you for having photographed me with Glynis..."

"You were off script--acting out of ego insted of methodical planning. Your offer of a lot of money to catch me in an indelicate moment was just petty revenge, but it brought Henry Taschen across my path. Henry is a gifted, if somewhat lazy reporter who dug up information about your dealings that I never would have had access to. For instance, a forty million dollar cash transfer to the law firm of Wolfram and Hart, who apparently have connections to every criminal, terrorist and satanic group in the world. When that money turned up in a former Soviet republic where nukes have gone missing--well, all the pieces came together."

"But how did you stop the bomb? I checked the time capsule last night and it hadn't been disturbed."

"Naturally I knew no one would dig the thing up based on any hunch of mine, so I had to come up with a way to neutralize the bomb without disturbing the time capsule. One of the things they taught us in school about nukes is that when one of them goes off, it produces a massive Electro-Magnetic Pulse. Such an E.M.P. fries the circuitry of any electronic device for a hundred miles around. With advice from Luke and Friedman, I found out they make devices that produce a more limited and more focused E.M.P. By the way, the stainless steel casing of the time capsule makes an excellent conductor."

"You used an E.M.P. generator to neutralize the bomb? Those things are expensive."

"About the price of a new car--supplied of course by God. Ever wonder where he gets all of that cash?"

Ryan begins to laugh bitterly. Judith, who has been silently watching all of this, steps closer to Joan...

"Careful, Jo-Jo. I think he's about to lose it."

"No problem. I finally have it figured out."

"Stop pretending there's someone there you crazy, miserable bitch! I knew you would be a challenging opponent, but I never thought I would lose to a seventeen year old girl."

"Eighteen, and someone who knows her God."

"Then it's time I sent you to him. You won the battle Joan Girardi, but the war goes on. After you're dead, I'll start again somewhere else. All you've done is delayed the inevitable by a year or two."

Ryan reaches into his jacket and starts to remove his pistol, but Joan rushes forward and wrestles him for it. To Ryan's amazement, Joan easily pulls the gun from his hand and roughly shoves him back. Then, Joan exerts pressure on the frame of the gun and it snaps in half.

Ryan gapes at this sight. "That's...that's impossible."

"With God, all things are possible."

Smiling confidently, Joan steps froward and gives Ryan a backhand slap that sends the large man sailing through the air. He land heavily thirty feet away near the body of Glynis.

Judith shouts, "You did it, Jo-Jo! You remembered!"

"The night you visited me and told me of the test I would face, I asked: 'Does it require superpowers? Because I don't have any'. To which you said..."

"Of course you do."

"'And the people who know their God shall be strong and do exploits'. That was the part I had to have enough faith to accept as being true. Now, I'm going to happily bounce this jackass all the way back to Arcadia, and hand him over to my Dad."

Joan takes one step before Ryan suddenly rises up, bleeding and with a broken arm, but in his other hand is the gun Glynis used earlier.

"Stop! The Old Guy may have given you the strength of Samson, but even he could be killed. A bullet in the head will finish you as surely as it did Glynis."

Joan knows it is true. There is no place to hide, no way to reach Ryan in time. As Joan trembles in the face of certain death, she feels only one pang of regret: She had failed her God.

Ryan sneers, "Goodbye and good riddance, Joan of Arcadia."

The arrow is silent and swift. One moment it isn't there, and the next it is sticking in the side of Ryan's head. The gun drops from his hand and clatters on the ground. Ryan Hunter falls beside the body of Glynis, and breathes his last breath. From the trail emerges a distraught Dr. John Hunter. He approaches the scene, stares silently at the body of his brother and begins to weep. There is no quip about having Joan's back. For a moment Dr. Hunter looks at the powerful hunting bow still in his hand, and then he angrily tosses it over the edge of the nearby cliff.

Joan quietly draws near. "Dr. Hunter..."

"I was all the way to the state line when God showed me a vision of you in danger on this mountain top. I-I never imagined the danger could be from Ryan. My God, I've slain my own brother. I'm no better than Cain!"

A voice from behind says, "That's not true, my son."

They both turn to see they have been joined by God. For a moment, Joan identifies him as Dog-Walker God, but realizes he is different. He is dressed in biblical style robes, and like Judith in the van, he is glowing with energy--but much, much brighter.

Dr. Hunter cries out, "The blood of my own brother is on my hands. My Lord God..."

God responds, "Abel was an innocent whom Cain slew out of anger and jealousy. You have defended the innocent and fulfilled your duty to me at a great personal sacrifice. I will remember this John Hunter, and I shall bless you and your posterity for all of your days."

God embraces the grieving man, and Dr. Hunter places his head on God's shoulder for just a moment as The Almighty whispers, "I forgive you." Dr. Hunter steps back a man at peace. His soul (his mind, will and emotions) healed more thoroughly than years of grief counseling could ever accomplish.

Next, Joan steps forward, feeling awed in God's presence for the first time. "Is it truly over?"

"Yes Joan, you have won your war. You saved Arcadia. You saved the world. All that I had planned for you when I first approached you has been accomplished. Well done, Joan! Now, if it is your desire, you may leave my service."

"Just like that? No more asignments? No more battles?"

"None. The choice is yours."

Joan hesitates. "Father, may I have time to think about it?"

God smiles. "Joan, you called me 'Father'."

"Yeah, I finally get that. We are your children and you love us. That's why you give us so many chances to get it right."

"And that's why I'll give you all the time you need to decide."

With that, God goes over to where Judith has been patiently waiting. They smile at Dr. Hunter and Joan, and then, arm-in-arm, they turn and walk toward the cliff's edge. Just before reaching the edge, they both give a backhand wave, and in a flash of brillant light, they are gone. After a few moments of contemplation, Dr. Hunter and Joan smile at each other, and arm-in-arm, they head back down the mountain...

X X X X X

Which would be a wonderful place to end Joan's story, but life is messy and full of loose ends. After returning to Arcadia, and telling a highly edited version of her story to the authorities, Joan was sworn to secrecy by the federal government. Homeland Security swept in and dealt with a situation they believed the public should never know about. In the middle of the night they dug up the deactivated 'suitcase nuke' and restored the time capsule to a seemingly untouched state. Let future generations ponder why the thing was half empty.

The official story became that Gavin Price was murdered by Glynis in a moment of teenage angst, and that she kidnapped her high school rival with the intent of killing her too. However, at the last moment Glynis turned the gun on herself and commited suicide. Although Joan thought this was an appalling lie to tell Mrs. Figliola, she had to admit that it was no worse than the truth. No mention of Ryan Hunter was permitted, and officially he still died in the explosion that destroyed the Herald.

X X X X X

6-3-06/Saturday afternoon.

At the rescheduled graduation ceremony, Joan gives her speech and introduces Friedman as the class valedictorian. Everything goes like clockwork, and Joan knew Mr. Price would have been proud. After the ceremony, as beaming parents take endless pictures, the sub-defectives mingle in their cap-and-gown attire. Friedman announces he is going to Yale with a major in computer design, and surprisingly, a minor in drama. Luke acknowldeges that after intense pressure from parents and the Polonskys, he has agreed to start at M.I.T. in the fall.

Joan and Adam come across each other in the crowd, and each proudly displays their diploma. They share an affectionate hug and a celebratory kiss, all very friend-like and proper. But oh that hot Girardi blood... Without thinking, Joan leans her body against Adam and begins a second, much more passionate kiss. Adam kisses back with equal fervor. When they finally seperate, both are embarassed, surprised and...intrigued. They each blush and smile.

Joan murmurs, "Hello, old friend."

Adam responds, "Hello Jane."

Before another word can be expressed, they are swept away in a crowd of parents and graduates heading for a celebration luncheon at Don Thornberry's. The day continues to rush along, and after lunch, the happy graduates head home to prepare for that night's party to end all parties.

Every year the rich kids from CLayton Country Day are the only ones who can afford to rent out the ballroom at the Wentworth Hotel for their graduation bash. But this year, the Arcadia High class of '06 gets a chance at the high life due to a special, one time only huge discount arranged by the student council president and town hero--Joan Girardi. Joan figures, after dragging the school into her war with Ryan, it is the least she can do.

Joan's escort to the party is a very reluctant Luke. Originally he wasn't going to come, but after endless persuasion by Helen and Joan, he finally agreed to make a brief appearance. Everyone was becoming concerned about how much time Luke was spending staring at the comatose mother of his unborn child. Every day he seemed to be getting more depressed.

The first dance is a slow one, and Joan drags Luke on to the dance floor. Both had taken formal lessons years ago in Chicago, and they actually dance well together. As they begin, Joan notices Friedman entering the party with his date--Dillon Samuels.

Joan frowns and mutters, "What the hell? Can't the girl date anyone except my discards?"

Luke chuckles. "Consider it a compliment. She only dates guys with the Joan stamp-of-approval. Jealous?"

"No...of course not." But she was, if only a little. Well, let Dillon have Friedman. The combo had caused Luke to laugh for the first time in weeks.

As the second dance begins, Julia Fellowes appears and taps Joan's shoulder. Joan quickly surrenders Luke to Julia. He is surprised, but much too polite to express any reluctance. Joan walks away smiling. After Julia, there was a long list of girls from school who would, one-by-one, keep her brother busy tonight. She wasn't trying to stir any trouble, but she was trying to ensure that Luke would have at least a little fun tonight. Joan had to admit that Luke was maturing into quite a handsome fellow (eww), and so she had gotten solemn oaths from each girl--one dance only, and no follow up calls to her brother!

Adam. There he was, and speaking of getting better looking... They greet each other with a kiss and a casual caress--all as normal and right feeling as breathing. They dance. They laugh. They flirt. It is a truly magical evening. Later in the night, they head for the terrace to gaze at the stars, to share a few kisses and to talk. Oh yes, they definitely needed to talk.

As they reach the terrace doors, Joan notices the crowd is thinning. A lot of couples have reserved rooms upstairs, and sure enough, there is Friedman and Dillon heading for the elevator. Joan sees the key in Friedman's hand. Was that deliberate? Maybe a little dig at her? If the ripples had worked out differently... Oh well, it is as she always suspected it would be. She is the last virgin in the group.

X X X X X

6-4-06/late Sunday morning.

At the Oakview nursing home, Joan arrives to visit Grace after early mass. She relieves Luke at his 'duty station' so he can attend late mass, which is one of the few things that will drag him from Grace's side. The poor guy, something had to give or Luke was going to crack up. Luke had been reading to Grace, but Joan clearly remembers her own coma experience. For what seems like the millionth time, Joan starts "Light the Candles" and hits replay. With tears in her eyes, Joan glance up...

"Please Father, just this once, bend the rules."

Instantly, a very cross Grace growls, "Girardi, turn off that damn music!"

Joan stares in amazement as Grace opens her eyes and looks about in confusion at her surroundings. More tears flow from Joan's eyes, but this time they are ones of joy. The wonderful news of Grace's awakening spreads quickly amongst family and friends, and even reaches Dylan Hunter by e-mail in California...

X X X X X

6-5-06/Monday morning.

Dylan Hunter, whistling a happy tune, leaves his sister's apartment and heads for the parking lot. He is elated at the news of Grace's recovery, and today he is starting his first college course. He is even still driving the Porsche since his Dad has been delayed in Arcadia for some unexplained reason. As he approaches the car, Dylan is annoyed to see an oddly dressed little girl of about seven years sitting on the hood of the Porsche. Wondering why the alarm hasn't sounded, Dylan carefully controls his tone as he speaks to the girl.

"Hey kid, that's a Porsche, not a park bench."

Smiling, the little girl slides off the hood of the car.

"Don't worry Dylan, your dad's car doesn't have a mark on it."

"Do we know each other?"

"Oh yes. I've known you since your days in your mother's womb, and have approved of you."

Dylan hesitates. "I recognize the biblical reference, but you can't seriously expect me to believe that you are...?"

"God? But I am, Dylan. What can I say to convince you?"

"Nothing I can think of. So what if you knew my favorite color or food or could rattle off info about my family's history? You could get that from a wide range of sources."

"Then how about we start with me forgiving you for the lie you told?"

"What lie?"

"On prom night, when you told Dillon Samuels that you loved her, and wanted to continue in a relationship with her. That was quite a risk you took. She might have accepted your offer."

Dylan gulps. "And why would I have done that?"

"To ease the overwhelming guilt you have experienced ever since you hurt her by using Dillon to get over Joan. You knew that no matter how many times you apologized, no matter what act of contrition you made, that pain would follow her all the days of her life, and would adversely affect every relationship she had in the future. So, you pretended to love her so she could have the emotionally soothing experience of being the one who rejected you. Congratulations, your plan worked. By taking that blow to your ego, you spared the girl years of self-doubt, and allowed her to begin a genuine romantic relationship."

Stunned, Dylan drops to his knees before Little Girl God. "My God!"

"No need for that. You'll find I can be quite casual in our meetings together."

"Meetings? There's going to be more?"

"I'll be dropping in from time to time to have you do a few errands for me."

"I will gladly serve you God, even though I find it strange that God is a little girl."

"Oh, I won't always look like this, but you will always know me. Now today is your first college course, Communications 101. There's a girl in that class named Stevie. You'll recognize her by her crutches for she has a badly sprained ankle. Sit next to her and be her friend."

"Yes God, but why?"

"You'll find I don't generally answer the 'why' questions, but when you obey, you'll see the positive effects--let's call them good ripples--from your obedience. Just do as I ask, and trust that it will all work out for the better."

Dylan nods enthusiastically. "Yes God, I will."

Smiling, Little Girl God walks away, giving a backhanded wave as she goes. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Dylan enter the Porsche, obviously eager to start his God assignment. A little too eager, but in time he would learn perspective in these matters. Briefly she murmurs, "Why can't they all be that co-operative?"

X X X X X

6-6-06/Tuesday afternoon.

And life goes on. Joan is back working her full time summer hours at the bookstore. Luke is happy again, and even though Grace faces a long recovery period, the young couple is already planning a wedding. Meanwhile, in between customers, Joan contemplates her future. Arcadia College in the fall, with a probable career in the law ahead of her. And then there was Adam.

On Saturday night they talked for hours about their lives, their hopes and their concerns. Each freely admitted a fear of deep commitment after the brutal year they both had experienced in the romance department. Then there was their friendship to consider. They genuinely liked each other and cherished their level of friendship and trust. They didn't want to risk that over a nostalgic yearning for simpler, kinder times.

And yet, they couldn't deny the feelings stirring between them. They would be damn fools to let this slip through their fingers untested. So, they agreed to try. They would go slow--very slow. Each promised total honsety. If at any time it didn't feel right, they would back away and hope their friendship could survive.

Joan sighs. Oh, but it did feel so very right. Even so, if this last year had taught her anything, it was that the course of true love never runs smoothly in Arcadia. Especially when you were the chosen instrument of God. But was she? That choice was also before her.

All that was sane and sensible told her to be glad that you got out while you did. Think of yourself for a change. Yes, that sounded good, but only in a selfish sort of way. The original Joan saved a nation, but she paid for it by being burned at the stake. This Joan actually saved the world, but almost died in the process. What should she do? As if on cue, 'Cute-Boy' enters the store. Joan greets him with her standard line...

"Look what the cat dragged in. I knew you couldn't stay away."

"Be careful how you speak to me, young lady. I don't tolerate such impertinence."

Joan stares at the entity before her and instantly realizes her mistake. Outwardly he is as handsome as Cute Boy God, but his eyes are dark and lifeless, and his lip curls into a cruel snarl. Joan recoils from the evil before her.

"You're not God."

"I'm the God of this world, and you'd be wise to remember that, Joan Girardi. For years I've been willing to overlook the petty assignments you did for the other side. You weren't worthy of my time or attention. However, this latest matter has considerably annoyed me. I had great hopes for the schemes of Ryan Hunter. He disappointed me, and he is learning to his eternal regret what a bad idea that is."

"You backed a loser. From what I hear, that's a specialty of yours."

To her surprise, the eratz Cute-Boy chuckles.

"I can see why my counter part likes you, but I'm not nearly so sentimental. I'm aware you have an opportunity to leave His service permanently. Take my advice, do it. Otherwise, you'll earn my wrath, and as the saying goes: 'You wouldn't like me when I'm angry'."

"I wouldn't like you under any circumstance."

"ignorant child. You have no idea what I can do to you!"

"Maybe not, but I know what HE can do."

Through the door steps the real Cute Boy God. The phony, like a startled rat, hisses and quickly circles around Cute Boy God and exits the store.

Cute Boy God shrugs. "Like all bullies, he is at heart a coward."

Joan breathes a sigh of relief. "So that's my future if I stay in your service? A step up to the big leagues?"

"You've been through a lot Joan, but those challenges have caused you to grow in faith and strength. Future challenges will only make you stronger."

"And I'll need to be very strong, won't I?"

"Yes, if you continue with me. It will be challenging, but never dull."

"The same, only more so. A life of more dangers and more struggles. Most people would say I was crazy to stay on this path, but what can I do? I just like you so darn much. I'm in."

Cute Boy God smiles briefly and pats Joan's cheek.

"I'm pleased, Joan. And for your first new assignment, go outside and break the tail light on that SUV."

Joan glances out the window and spots the vehicle. She chuckles, "Break a tail light? And I still can't ask why?"

"Oh, you can always ask..."

Shakning her head, but with a smile, Joan exits the store. Starting a new adventure for Joan of Arcadia...

THE END.

This concludes my imaginary third season. I hope you liked it. Please feel free to review this episode, and the entire season as a whole.

If you're interested in a potential story about a super strong Joan, check out my story, TRUTH AND JUSTICE--a crossover between JoA and the movie, Sky High (Joan Girardi, superhero!).

The tail light breaking at the end of this episode is an homage to the TV series, Wonderfalls, which was a show in a similiar spiritual vein as JoA, but with a much more comedic bent. The main character from Wonderfalls, Jaye Tyler, appears in my crossover story, THE GATHERING. If you can get the DVD of the series, it is worth experiencing.

Finally, I want to thank those who took the time to review these 'episodes' during this long, long labor of love. Your feedback and encouragement truly kept me going. And now, I will rest and try to get my life back.

Thanks everyone!


End file.
